


Torn Friendships & Doomed Timelines

by SnowMercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Doomed Timeline, Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Nobody is Dead, everything is okay, nobody dies in murderstuck and lil cal is killed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scrEAMS EVERYBODY IS ALIVE AND MURDERSTUCK DIDNT HAPPEN BESIDES SOME CLOSE CALLS AND KANAYA IS NOW A RAINBOWDRINKER<br/>also vriska never went godtier cause stuff happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Friendships & Doomed Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> if i portray any character wrongly feel free to yell at me in the comments, but also be aware that some stuff happened differently  
> also if you want a ship included, tell me and i'll consider it

Lifting up your sword to deflect a head-on attack aimed at your heart, you strain to hold the enemy's claws in place. Another enemy leaps towards you from behind. You sidestep, letting the two attacks hit each other before the two imps explode into grist.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and your job is making sure everybody gets through this death game alive. So far you haven't hit any snags with your plans- of course not, after all, you made them- which you're glad for. Everything's been going smoothly and the game hasn't even been all that hard!

Well, having your mom consistently trying to help your enemies eat you hasn't been fun, but still, this game is mostly life as usual.

Collecting your dice, the sword disappears into thin air.

Aaaaaaaand now you're being trolled by somebody. Joy.

Pulling up the chat, you nearly do a double take at who it is- the fucking clown. What does he want, more sopor????????

-terminallyCapricious started trolling arachnidsGrip-

TC: HeY vRiSkA sIsTaH 

AG: Oh GOD!!!!!!!! Wh8 do you want?!

AG: Kinda 8usy f8ting imps and earning grist here!!!

AG: Did you want something or should I 8lock you?

AG: HELLOOOOOOOO????????

TC: SoRrY vRiS, kInDa ZoNeD oUt FoR a SeC

AG: Wow, really? H8dn't noticed!!!!!!!!

TC: BuT i AlL uP aNd WaNtEd To MoThErFuCkInG gEt My SpEaK oN aT yOu AbOuT TaVbRo

TC: FrOm WhAt I mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw YoU aIn'T bEeN gEtTiNg YoUr NiCeNeSs Up At HiM

TC: AnD nOt In A qUaDrAnTlIkE wAy :o(

AG: Wh8? I've done nothing 8ut try to m8ke him stronger! It isn't any of your fucking 8usiness, 8ther!

TC: ItS mY bUsInEsS wHeN yOu Up AnD aBuSe My MoThErFuCkIn MaTeSpRiT 

AG: When the fuck did that happen???????? I leave the gru8top for a half an hour and Toreasnore's got a quadrant?!?!?!?!

TC: ThAt AiNt WhAt We'Re GeTtInG oUr TaLk On AbOuT :o(

AG: I don't care!!!!!!!! Th8's wh8 we're talking a8out now! 

TC: I dOn'T wAnT tO cAuSe AnY mOtHeRfUcKiNg PrObLeMs ThAt'Ll Up AnD mAkE yOu Go AfTeR hIm So No

AG: Uuuuuuuugh. You're 8oring. No wonder Torea8ore filled a quad with you, you're the perfect match in your 8oringness! 

AG: Wait, weren't you the one that was 'making friends' with the fucking imps??? Holy shit, you are!

AG: Haha, wow! That's fucking rich! 8 least I'm getting stuff done!

AG: 8ye, loser!!!!!!!! >::::D

TC: BuT Do:

-arachnidsGrip has blocked terminallyCapricious-

 

Pushing away from the grubtop, you pout. Using your modus, you get out a generic object. Honestly, you didn't want the object, just to break another eight-ball to hopefully get some of your frustration out. 

You aren't crying. You aren't. Only little grubs cry and you are not a grub. 

Spinarette Mindfang wouldn't cry, so of course you aren't.

A chime sounds from your grubtop. You ignore it. There's another.

Pulling yourself up from your seat on the ground, you irritatingly answer.

 

-grimAuxiliatrix started trolling arachnidsGrip-

GA: Vriska

GA: Are You Alright

GA: Why Are You Ignoring Me

AG: F8ck 8ff!!!!!!!!

GA: No

GA: What Happened

AG: Leave me alone!!!!!!!!

GA: Fine But I Will Check On You Again Later

AG: Fine, Fussyf8ngs!! 8ye!!!!!!!!

-arachnidsGrip blocked grimAuxiliatrix-

 

After that, you return to moping after fending off a few other messages; namely, from Karkat, Equius, Feferi, and one from Eridan. To each, you respond with a 'fuck off' in your quirk before blocking them.

Then you go to sleep in your recuperacoon because fuck you, that's why.


End file.
